Christmas Presents
by onceeverystory
Summary: Each couple goes Christmas shopping for one another.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Part One

**Characters: **Emma/ August, Ruby/Killian, Snow/ Charming,

Belle/ Mr. Gold

**Summary: **The girls go Christmas shopping for the boys.

**Copyright: **I don't own anything.

**A/N: **I was thinking that this would be a cute story for the upcoming Holiday season.

"Ohhh, look at this."

Belle walked over to what looked like a magic wand. She picked it up to show it to the group.

"How about this for Rumple?"

Ruby, Snow, and Emma gave Belle a weird look. Rumple with a magic wand did not seem like a good combination. Besides, Mr. Gold didn't need a magic wand.

"Lets look for something else honey." Ruby said as she put the magic wand down. She linked arms with Belle and walked through the store.

Snow and Emma were left together, searching for presents for their significant others.

"So what are you thinking about getting August?" Snow asked.

Emma shrugged.

"I don't know."

To be honest, August was very hard to shop for. She didn't know his likes or his interests. Every time she would ask him what he wanted for Christmas, he would always reply saying 'All I Want For Christmas is You'. But she wanted to give him something very special other than herself.

Suddenly Emma gasped. Through a glass door, she saw a 'For Sale' sign on a brand new Harley Davidson motorcycle. She knew August had a thing for motorcycles and his old bike didn't run anymore, so what would be a perfect gift than to get him a brand new motorcycle.

"What is it Emma?"

Emma looked at Snow with a smile on her face.

"I think I've found August's Christmas present. I'll be right back." Emma then walked through the glass door to the motorcycle salesman.

Snow shrugged and continued to look for a present for Charming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Part Two

**Characters: **Emma/August, Snow/Charming, Ruby/Killian,

**Summary: **The guys go shopping for the girls.  
**Copyright: **I don't own anything.

**A/N: **It's the guys turn.

"Okay, what about this?"

Mr. Gold held up a short golden dress. It had sparkles on it and ruffles at the bottom. The fabric of the dress looked worn and tacky and there was a small tear at the bottom.

August, Charming, and Killian looked at each other with weird faces. They knew that this was not Mr. Gold's element at all.

"Why don't we think of something else? Huh?" Charming said by taking the dress from Mr. Gold and hanging it back on the rack.

"Lets go look at some jewelry."

Charming patted Mr. Gold on the back and lead him towards the jewelry section. Killian and August followed them.

"So anything in mind for Ruby?"

"I don't know. We've been together for almost a year now and I want to get her something special."

Killian was serious. Before he met Ruby, he was always on the run. Commitment wasn't his forte. The only serious relationship he had was with Mihla but it was never as serious as it is with Ruby.

Killian looked at the bracelets and earrings and necklaces until he found the perfect gift.

"How about these?"

In his hands were a set of earrings, bracelets, and necklaces that had wolf imprints on them.

August smiled.

"I think she would love it."

A huge smile formed on Killian's face. For the first time he had finally done something right. He gave himself a little pat on the back for his choice.

"So what are you getting Emma?"

"Something special."

Killian gave August a look.

"You're not going to tell me?"

August shook his head.

"Nope. You'll just have to find out on Christmas."

Killian and August began to form a friendship not long after the curse was broken. They've grown close and considered each other to be best friends. But when each didn't tell each other everything, it was top secret, even for them.

"Alright man. I'll take your word for it."

August smiled.

"Guys, we're headed towards the register, are you coming?"

Killian nodded at Charming as he followed him towards the register.

August lagged behind for a bit as he walked over to the necklaces. He reached into his pocket and took out a small black box. He opened the box to reveal a sparkling diamond ring. He took the ring out of the box and put it up against necklaces to find a match. Once he found a sparkling diamond necklace, he picked it up and put the ring back into the box and into his pocket.

"Perfect."

He then walked to the register where Mr. Gold, Charming, and Killian were.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Part Three

**Characters: **Emma/ August, Ruby/ Killian, Charming/

Snow, Belle/ Mr. Gold

**Summary: **Each gift is revealed by the couples.

**Copyright: **I don't own anything.

**A/N: **Couple Fluff! Sorry that this chapter is soo long. I tried to fit everything in as possible.

It was finally Christmas and everyone in Storybrooke had gathered at Granny's for Christmas present opening. Once everyone opened their gifts, it was time for the four couples to give their gifts to each other.

"Okay, now open your gift."

Mr. Gold swallowed hard. He knew his first gift he picked wasn't the best but he liked this one. Without Charming's help, Belle would have been in a tacky worn out dress with a tear of ruffles at the bottom. Mr. Gold smiled when Belle finally opened his gift.

"I love it. Thank you." Belle planted a kiss on Mr. Gold's lips.

"Your welcome. Let me put it on for you."

Belle smiled. She reached into the box and took out a small gold necklace with a symbol the represented their love, a chipped cup. Belle then handed the necklace to Mr. Gold, turned around, lifted her neck as she felt his soft hands around her neck as she felt the necklace latch on. She then turned around and gave Mr. Gold another kiss on the lips.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome and thank you for the new cane, I needed it."

Belle smiled and snuggled next to Rumple, wrapping her arms around his waste.

"My turn!"

Ruby clapped her hands and handed her gift to Killian. Her gift appeared in the shape of a bottle.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Open it and see."

With a smile, Killian opened the present and gave Ruby a big fat kiss on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"What is it?" One of the dwarves asked.

"A bottle of Rum."

"That's what you wanted for Christmas?"

"Yes. I haven't had one of these babies since I come to this town."

Ruby smiled. She had picked up the perfect present for her boyfriend. She never thought that she would end up with a boy like Killian but he made her happy, even if he and Granny didn't always see eye to eye.

"Now open your gift my love."

Killian handed his gift to Ruby. He waited anxiously as she slowly unwrapped his present.

Suddenly Ruby gasped. Tears started to dwell in her eyes as she took out the bracelets, earrings, and necklaces out of the box.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." She gave him a kiss. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Killian pulled her closer to him and planted a small kiss on her head.

Emma signaled for the dwarves to "drive" her gift to the front. The dwarves nodded, excused themselves, and then walked out of Granny's.

August gave Emma a look and Emma smiled while cuddling next to him.

"Okay our turn!"

Both Snow and Charming reached under their seats and gave each other their gift. Inside their gifts were half of the Yin Yang symbol which Snow had the white one and Charming had the black one. They both kissed each other for 'thank you'.

Everyone looks at August and Emma,

"Well I guess it's our turn."

August turned to Emma and smiled. He then reached underneath his seat and takes out his gift.

"Open it."

"Okay." Emma smiled and opened her gift. Inside, was a long black box with a gold trim around it. Emma gave August a weird look as August nodded.

Emma opened the box to reveal a sparkling diamond necklace. Emma put her hand over her mouth as she looked at August with tears in her eyes.

"There's more."

August then reached into his left pocket and takes out a small black box. He opens the box to reveal a sparkling diamond ring.

Emma's eyes were wide.

"I love you Emma, more than anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

With her hand still on her mouth, Emma nodded her head,

"Yes. Yes. A million times yes."

Emma wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed him passionately.

There was an "Awe" from everyone. All of the sudden, there was a loud motor heard from outside.

August broke away from the kiss and turned around. Outside was a brand new Harley Davidson motorcycle. He looked at Emma and Emma nodded her head.

"Merry Christmas."

"I love you."

August kissed Emma before going outside to try his new motorcycle.


End file.
